


The Best Defense [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Demon Worldbuilding, Hiei+Kitten is OTP, ITPE, Introducing Demons to Wizards, Introducing new types of magic to Wizards, Kurama is a Demon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Tantei go to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Cedric Diggory's death, after another Dark Tournament in Japan, Koenma discovers problems in the Wizarding World. Who to send but his team, undercover and under false pretenses? New magic and new companionships, as the Reikai Tantei are set loose on Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Defense [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723451) by [joisbishmyoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga). 



> **Music** [in order of appearance]:  
>  _Smile Bomb_ by Mawatari Matsuko  
>  _Lumos (Hedwig's theme)_ by John Williams  
>  _Homework ga Owaranai_ by Mawatari Matsuko
> 
> **Total Length** : 25:10:58
> 
> Cover by Opalsong
> 
> **Audiofic Archive link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-defense)
> 
> Thanks to Parka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-32) | 13:18:28 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/The%20Best%20Defense,%20Part%201.m4b) (367 MB)  
Part 2 (33-56) | 11:52:30 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/The%20Best%20Defense,%20Part%202.m4b) (326 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 17:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%201.mp3) (16.5 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 12:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%202.mp3) (11.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 14:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%203.mp3) (13.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 15:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%204.mp3) (14.8 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 34:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%205.mp3) (32.3 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 31:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%206.mp3) (29.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 29:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%207.mp3) (27.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 49:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%208.mp3) (45.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 52:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%209.mp3) (48.1 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 22:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (21.0 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 33:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (30.7 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 29:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (27.1 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 22:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (21.1 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 30:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (28.1 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 30:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (28.5 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 17:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (16.3 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 17:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (16.2 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 29:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (27.6 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 32:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (29.8 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 21:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (19.7 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 18:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (17.3 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 26:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (24.7 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 18:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (17.0 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 34:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (31.9 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 19:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (18.3 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 18:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (16.9 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 10:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (10.1 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 22:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (20.6 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 22:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (21.2 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 25:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2030.mp3) (23.4 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 18:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2031.mp3) (17.3 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 18:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2032.mp3) (16.9 MB) |   
Chapter 33 | 38:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2033.mp3) (35.5 MB) |   
Chapter 34 | 18:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2034.mp3) (16.9 MB) |   
Chapter 35 | 42:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2035.mp3) (39.6 MB) |   
Chapter 36 | 28:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2036.mp3) (26.8 MB) |   
Chapter 37 | 41:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2037.mp3) (38.5 MB) |   
Chapter 38 | 34:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2038.mp3) (32.3 MB) |   
Chapter 39 | 20:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2039.mp3) (19.1 MB) |   
Chapter 40 | 23:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2040.mp3) (22.1 MB) |   
Chapter 41 | 23:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2041.mp3) (22.1 MB) |   
Chapter 42 | 6:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2042.mp3) (6.6 MB) |   
Chapter 43 | 23:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2043.mp3) (21.5 MB) |   
Chapter 44 | 42:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2044.mp3) (39.4 MB) |   
Chapter 45 | 32:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2045.mp3) (30.4 MB) |   
Chapter 46 | 57:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2046.mp3) (52.6 MB) |   
Chapter 47 | 30:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2047.mp3) (28.3 MB) |   
Chapter 48 | 25:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2048.mp3) (24.0 MB) |   
Chapter 49 | 16:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2049.mp3) (15.4 MB) |   
Chapter 50 | 31:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2050.mp3) (28.8 MB) |   
Chapter 51 | 27:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2051.mp3) (25.1 MB) |   
Chapter 52 | 22:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2052.mp3) (21.3 MB) |   
Chapter 53 | 26:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2053.mp3) (24.8 MB) |   
Chapter 54 | 21:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2054.mp3) (20.1 MB) |   
Chapter 55 | 51:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2055.mp3) (47.1 MB) |   
Chapter 56 | 22:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/TBD/TBD%20Chapter%2056.mp3) (21.0 MB) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> To save on server space I have taken down the set of shorter podbooks. If you would like them instead of the larger bundles of chapters just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
